TMNT Violet meets Rainie
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Violet and Rainie are my OCs. There's a bit of an author's note explaining more in the first chapter. Violet was tinkering with Donnie's time machine when she accidently triggered it. She ends up in another dimension with another set of brothers and a strange counterpart. She and Rainie couldn't be more different- complete opposites. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ! **

**Violet is Rainie's 'ancestor', to put it simply. I used to be in a habit that the main character was always a girl called Violet. I'm not doing that anymore, but I wanted Rainie and Violet to meet up. Violet was in a lot of other TMNT fanfics, but they're in first person and a load of rubbish. I'm thinking of editing them a bit, but I haven't got round to it. Maybe I will soon, I don't know, but if I do, I'll probably post them up. **

**Violet isn't like Rainie and she comes from a different background. She used to be human but hated it. There was no real plot for her coming to be- at one point, she was taken to the Turtles' lair and woke up as a Turtle, Master Splinter giving her the 'magic bandana' (you'll read about that further on). Another fanfic of mine had her running into the TMNT in Shredder's place before escaping again. **

**This is connected to my 'Taking care of Rainie' so if you read this and that, which I'm still working on, you'll know what I mean (hopefully- I'm not brilliant when it comes to explaining stuff :D )**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to get a few chapters on this, so enjoy and please review! :D **

Her brothers were out and she hadn't been allowed to tag along. She was fiddling absent-mindedly with the time machine. She and Don were determined to get Cerling back to his own time.

Violet sighed. She was so _bored_. Even Master Splinter was having a better time than she was. She twisted a few wires and connected several cables to the main link, only half aware of what she was doing.

The next thing she knew, she was engulfed by a brilliant blue light. When that faded, she saw she was still in Donnie's lab, but something was different. It seemed… happier. His lab had more colour. Violet turned slowly, hearing whispers behind her.

She saw Donnie in his chair. He was watching her, perplexed. Sitting on the desk next to him was a light green skinned turtle, several years younger than Donnie, with a vibrant sunshine yellow bandana that covered her head.

"Donnie, who's that?" Violet and the yellow masked turtle asked at the same time. They held each other's gaze, Violet's expression hardening while nervousness settled in the other female turtle's young, green eyes.

* * *

"So, she just appeared?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Mikey asked, freeing his eyes from Superquest.

"Like that." Rainie snapped her fingers. Mikey grinned at her.

"Err… Violet, right?" Violet nodded. She was still purple, so they wouldn't know about her magic bandana. "What were you doing before you appeared in my lab?"

"Tweaking the time machine."

"Time machine?"

"Yeah. Me and Don- my Don- are still trying to get Cerling home." Her 'brothers' looked at each other, sharing blank expressions. "Cerling. The silver robot from 2105. Ringing a bell?"

"Yes!" Rainie said so suddenly, she startled Mikey. Her enthusiastic look vanished into worry. "Sorry, Mikey."

"You're OK, sis." She smiled sheepishly. "To be honest, I kinda miss Cerling."

"Or picking on him." Leo corrected.

"True, true, Leo." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Wut're we gonna do 'bout the new kid, then?" Raph grunted, still watching the TV- some show about motorbike stunts.

"She may take the spare room as hers until we discover more about this occurrence."

"Yes, Sensei." All six turtles chimed.

* * *

"Stop it!"

"No!" Rainie smiled sweetly. Violet glowered at her, her bandana changing red. Rainie's smile faltered as a slight glimmer of fear settled in her eyes. She jumped up and went to find Leo. He was in the kitchen getting his lunch. Rainie tugged on his arm.

"What's the matter, Rainie?"

"Her bandana changed colour."

"Changed colour?" Rainie nodded, chewing her lip. Leo set his plate on the side. Rainie was half tempted to swipe his sandwich, but she noticed that it was a ham sandwich with a bit of lettuce and tomato. She didn't like tomatoes.

Leonardo put a brotherly arm around her and carefully steered her out to the lounge. "Are you sure she didn't have a spare one, just a different colour?"

"It changed colour!" Rainie insisted. "Honest!"

"OK, sis, we'll ask her, alright?" Rainie nodded. The guys had to take things slow with Rainie. Donnie had recently found out that their sister was autistic, but it was different in its own way. Rainie was a happy-go-lucky pacifist. Her brothers were trying to teach her self-defence, but she was more interested in drawing or taking care of Klunk.

Violet looked round as the two approached.

"Hi." She said dully.

"Hi," Leo smiled kindly, "Erm… Rainie said your mask changed colour?"

"It does."

"Really?" Violet nodded. "Why?"

"'Cos it shows which turtle I suit most." Leo blinked blankly at her. Rainie didn't even try to hide her confusion. Violet sighed and explained how her DNA was a quarter each of her four brothers. Depending on her mood or the situation, her bandana would be a certain colour. "Rainie was being annoying and wouldn't shut up."

"So, if you're angry, you're like Raph which makes you red?" Violet nodded. "Cool."

"Leo?" Leo looked down at her younger sister. She still seemed nervous, but obviously her attention had suddenly diverted to something else, like it usually does. "I'm hungry."

"I thought you were. Come on then." Violet stared after them miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've got a bit of a writer's block going on with this one. I think I had an idea at some point, but, being me, I forgot it :D **

**I'm gonna try something anyway, so…**

Rainie was sitting to the edge with Mikey. They shared a big bowl of sweet popcorn between them, watching as their brothers took on Violet.

Violet was a fighter- she kicked her brothers' butts all the time at home.

"Mikey?" Mikey looked at his little sister, chewing on a mouthful of popcorn. Rainie looked uncertain. "You... erm, don't mind me not being like her, do you?" Mikey shook his head, desperately trying to swallow his mouthful. Rainie giggled nervously as Mikey pulled a face.

When he finally finished his mouthful, he said, "Rainie, if I had a little sister that kicked my butt twenty-four seven, I'd go mad."

"You're already mad." Rainie muttered. Mikey crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, making her giggle again. He grinned cheekily.

"Why? Ya jealous or something?"

"No." Rainie said quickly. Mikey gave her that big brother knowing look.

"Hmm…" Rainie smiled sweetly, distracting her brother. She instantly stole the bowl of popcorn and jumped away, moving away. "Rainie, give it back." Mikey got up and ended up chasing Rainie out of the room.

While Mikey was trying to find his sister, his brothers were thinking how to test Violet's skills.

Raph, being Raph, lunged forward, going for frontal assault rather than a planned tactic. He went to solidly punch Violet in the stomach, but she easily grabbed his wrist, twisted around him, bending his arm backwards.

Don snuck up behind Violet and managed to get her in a headlock, freeing Raph in the process. Violet struggled against Donnie for a short while, before hooking her foot behind his and flipping him over her shoulder.

Leo hadn't attacked yet. He wasn't planning to anytime soon. He just wanted to get a base line on Violet's ninjutsu skills.

Master Splinter came in at some point, moving to stand next to his eldest son.

"How is it going, Leonardo?"

"Pretty good, Sensei. She fights kinda like one of us." Master Splinter did not reply, but watched as Violet ducked a swing from Raph and knocked him off his feet with a Judo sweep.

Giggling reached Master Splinter's keen hearing. He and Leonardo looked round as Mikey walked in carrying Rainie in a fireman's lift. He had a few popcorn crumbs on his shoulders.

"Mikey, what happened?"

"Bit of a popcorn fight. Rainie started it."

"I hope you have cleared up the mess, my children." Rainie struggled against Mikey, wanting to get down. Mikey shifted his hold on her and she stopped fighting him and started laughing softly.

"We got most of it, Sensei. Rainie was trying to get my comics again."

"I wanted to read them!"

"Look at the pictures, more like."

"They are nice. Can I get down now?"

"Nope." Mikey said simply. "Actually, you can go to big brother Leo. I'm sure he'd love to have you." Mikey's eyes twinkled cheekily as he passed his hyper sister to his older brother.

"Thanks Mikey. A Rainie on a sugar rush. Just what I wanted." Mikey grinned cheekily and turned to watch the fight.

"Oh shell, I ain't got popcorn. It's all your fault, dudette." Rainie poked her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him. Mikey copied before leaving to fetch more popcorn.

Violet sidestepped Raph, dodging his imprisoning hold. She was aiming to tire these two, but she wasn't sure how long that was going to take.

"I wanna a go!"

"Rainie, you don't fight. Hey, get off!" Leo started laughing. Violet managed to sneak a peek, noticing Rainie had twisted around and was tickling Leo's nose with a feather. "Rainie, you're going to make me sneeze!" Rainie laughed wickedly, humour deep in her innocent eyes.

Violet turned her head in time to block a punch from Raph. She drew her Sais and advanced. Raph mimicked. They circled each other for a short while before Violet lunged. Raph met her head on, their weapons clashing. They struggled against each other for a short while. Violet kicked out and Raph staggered back.

Leo set Rainie down, who sat giggling at his feet. Curse Mikey and giving her sugar.

Raph regained his balance, his temper sparking. Don backed up wisely, whistling sweetly. Rainie tackled him the second he had come to a halt next to Leo.

Mikey returned in time to see Raph charging Violet, his Sais silver blurs as they spun threateningly in his hands. Violet stood her ground until the last second. Raph slashed at her head. Violet retaliated by smacking the hilt of her right Sai into his gut. While he doubled up, winded, Violet slashed at his head with both blades.

"Raph!" Rainie cried. Violet sheathed her Sais and folded her arms. Raph's mask fell to the floor in tatters. He glared at Violet, but before he could do anything, Rainie ran towards him. She wasn't scared of his temper. He never got angry at her.

Raph looked down at Rainie. "Calm down!" She ordered, ignoring the slight hint of desperation in her tone. Raph struggled against his temper, naturally wanting to get one back on Violet. But he couldn't draw himself away from Rainie's pleading eyes.

Raph sighed, relaxing his shoulders. Rainie beamed proudly at him. Raph managed a small smile.


End file.
